Unexpected love
by flaminghotalchemist
Summary: This is the sequal to 'love on a winter's night.' Ed and riza are sent on a mission together and a conversation between friends brings out some feelings that they didn't realise where there. edxriza and a suprise pairing. Hope you enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Unexpected love

It's the morning after the Christmas party and Roy Mustang lay sleeping spread on top of his bed, still wearing the clothes from the previous night. After everyone had left Roy finished of his glass of brandy and went of to find another bar to drown his sorrows in. He had ended up at his regular drinking place that was only a few blocks away from his apartment

Mustang flinched in his sleep, he was having a nightmare about the war. He saw all of the faces that had died because of him, all the children that would never live to know what it's like to grow up, get a job and love. Mustang screamed he couldn't stand the site, so he turned and ran, he ran until he was no longer in the desert but now in the camp. He saw Riza sitting next to Hughes talking, he moved to go to them when the scene changed and now he was walking down the corridor of Central command. He walked into his office and sees Havoc, Breada and Fullmetal standing and laughing about something.

"Ha ha ha, you should have seen his face, he looked like he was going to cry." Laughed Ed.

"I wish I had been there, that would have been a sight The infamous Flame Alchemist Colonel Roy Mustang, womaniser of Central, losing a date to Havoc of all people."Breada whizzed, trying to catch his breath.

Roy couldn't believe this, were they laughing at him? Did they really think so low of him? Roy didn't want to listen so he turned to leave and walked into Hughes.

"So Roy, I hear you finally got what was coming to you." Maes said to Roy. Roy sighed 'not Hughes too'.

"You going to laugh at me too? Asked Roy, Maes moved closer to Roy and slapped him on the back.

"Of course not, what kind of friend do you think I am?" Maes retorted. "Though I might hope that it would make you listen to me advice for once."

"And what advice would that be?" Roy asked dreading the answer.

"That you should get yourself a wife." Hughes said a grin on his face.

"Shut up Hughes." Roy woke up, 'it was just a dream' Roy thought putting his hand to his head. "Ow my head is pounding, what time did I get in last night?" Roy slowly sat himself up trying to not make his headache worse. He walked over to his bath room to have a shower, he put his dirty clothes in the hamper and enjoyed the warm spray down his back. Lucky enough it was a Sunday and he didn't have to go to work till the next day, so he decided to have a lazy day.

Down at the other end of town it was a different story for Jean Havoc, who was getting ready to go to lunch with his new girlfriend Sarah. After the party they had gone to a café near by for coffee, then Havoc had escorted her home. She had enjoyed herself so much with Jean that she had decided that they should go to lunch the next day at a lovely café she knows. So that's were Jean was heading, to go and meet Sarah and have a Sunday lunch with her, then maybe go for a walk through the park and eat ice-cream, like everyone else he had seen over the years. His luck had finally changed and he was going to enjoy it, before he was burned tomorrow at the office.

Monday morning and everyone was in the office doing their usual jobs of writing reports or going through cases that needed doing. It was ten o'clock when Roy finally decided to walk into the office, he looked around the room at his men working at their desks, Havoc with a huge grin on his face. Mustang turn and went into his office where he found Hawkeye putting some forms on his desk.

"Good morning Colonel, it's nice of you to join us." Riza said when she saw him enter. Roy didn't answer, he just went over to his desk and sat slumping with his head in his hands. He shouldn't have drank yesterday to drown his sorrows but there wasn't anything else he could think of to do.

"General Hakuro came in looking for you this morning, he said to ask you to see him when you get in." Roy sighed, when Hakuro wanted something it was never good. "I'll go and see him now, was there anything else Lieutenant?" Roy asked lifting himself up to go see what the General wanted. "Yes, a request has been made for Edward to get himself a uniform." Riza said reading the form in her hand.

"It seems that when he turns eighteen he is expected to wear one." Riza put the form on Roy's desk so that he could read it himself.

"OK, I want you to ring him and ask him to come and see me later." Roy said heading to the door, Riza saluted him. "Yes Sir" and she went to go ring Ed as Roy went to go General Hakuro.

Roy knocked on the General's door and waited for a response. "Come in." Came the response and Roy walked in and saluted. "You wanted to see me Sir." He said "Ah Colonel Mustang, I'm glad that you could finally grace me with your presence, I've been waiting for you for an hour. You do know that your supposed to start work at nine?" Hakuro said looking very angry at the Colonel, but Roy didn't falter. He walked up to the desk and once again saluted.

"I apologise Sir, I promise it won't happen again." Roy said to the pissed off General.

"Make sure it doesn't." said Hakuro before reaching into his draw and pulling out a file.

"I have a mission that I wish to discuss with you." Roy sat in the chair in front of the General's desk and listened to the details of the mission.

Ed waited in the outer office for the Colonel to come back from his talk with Hakuro. He looked around the room seeing everyone hard at work, when he looked at Havoc he noticed the smile on his face and a picture next to him on his desk.

"So I take it that everything went all right then Havoc?" Ed asked the man, Jean looked up at him and grinned.

"Yeah Sarah is great, we went to lunch yesterday then after went for a walk through the park and talked about her job and family, it was great. She even didn't mind when I went on about work, she just sat and listened. She so sweet." Havoc gusted, Ed couldn't help but smile, it was nice to see the man happy for once, he deserved it with everything that he'd done for so many people, he'd even helped him when he first started working there and he knocked into a General and insulted them instead of saluting. Havoc had informed the man that it was Ed's first day and didn't know, so the man waved it of and told Ed to watch his language. Ed smiled at the memory after that day he always saw Havoc as an older brother and he hoped that Jean's happiness would last.

Ed was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Mustang walking back into the office mumbling something under his breath. 'Stupid Hakuro getting on my case about being late, it's not like I've ever been late before, today was the first time. He's just threatened because I'm a Colonel at such a young age and thinks that I might one day out rank him.' Roy thought as he walked into his office, unaware that Ed was following him. He sat down at his desk and was surprised to see Ed sitting down on the couch.

"Oh hello Fullmetal I didn't expected to see you this early." Roy said putting the file he was carrying on the desk.

"Well you did want to see me Colonel." Ed retorted crossing his legs and making himself comfortable. Riza who was sorting the files on Roy's desk, turned and headed towards the door to leave.

"Wait Lieutenant I want you to stay and listen to what I have to say, since it also concerns you." Riza stopped, 'is this something to do with what happened at the party?' Riza thought as she went and stood in front of the desk saluting.

"Yes Sir." Roy looked at the file that Hakuro had given him. "As you have probably heard, there have been an up rising in the east." Roy said handing Ed the file.

"Up until now Eastern Command have been able to control the situation, but recently there have been reports that the enemy have some how managed to get their hands on some weapons, millatery weapons." Roy looked at Riza who looked as if she had something to say.

"Which as you can imagine has cause the situation to become much more difficult for them to handle, So General Grumman has asked us if we can send in two experienced soldiers to help with the situation and hopefully catch who ever is involved." Roy continued.

"Are there any questions?"

Riza looked at Ed before looking back at Roy. "Yes Sir, if you don't mind me asking but why I'm I going with Edward?" she asked confusion showing on her face.

"I'm sending you with Fullmetal because this mission requires stealth, which is one of your strong points." Roy said making Riza looking even more confused.

"Then why are you sending Ed? I thought you said that it would be too dangerous to send him on an mission like this, since he always manages to get into a fight and getting injured." This comment made Ed glare at the Colonel, but didn't daring to say anything for fear on a bullet. All because Ed is now dating Riza doesn't mean that he can get away with things at work.

"I'm sending Fullmetal because he is a every good field agent, though he does normally end up in the hospital, he does usually manage to catch the people he is after. Also I felt that he could benefit from your experience and maybe improve his stealth by watching you and following your example."

Riza nodded, that did sound reasonable. "But what about Al, I can't just leave him here alone, what if something was to happen whilst I'm not here." Ed said panic in his voice.

Roy thought about this for a moment.

"I'll send Havoc or someone to check in on him whilst your on this mission." Roy replied, but Ed didn't seem satisfied with this answer. "But how do I know that that will happen?" Ed questioned, Roy sighed and looked at him.

"Your going to have to leave him eventually Fullmetal, how else is he supposed to learn to help himself?" Roy said annoyed. "Besides you were the one that was complaining that I wasn't giving you harder missions and wanted to be treated like an adult." This made Ed stand and walk towards the desk, 'I don't care if I get shot, no one tells me how to look after my little brother' he thought as he slammed his hands on the desk making the lamp fall of. Seeing the danger (and not wanting to have to shoot her boyfriend) Riza made a suggestion.

"How about you send Alphonse to Resembool to visit Winry, the Colonel could ask Major Armstrong to escort him there." Ed thought about this then nodded.

"OK, but I want someone to contact me to confirm that he's arrived safe." Roy agreed knowing that if he didn't then Ed would probably refuse to go, and this matter needing to be resolved and soon. "OK I will contact General Grumman when I hear that Al has arrived safely in Resembool, your train leaves tomorrow morning. Good luck." Ed gave the file that Roy had given him to Riza to look at and walked towards the door.

"Oh before you go, you need to go down to the requisitions office and give them this form." Ed took the form and looked at it. "A uniform?" Ed asked.

Roy smirked. "Yes, whilst your down there make sure to get yourself measured." Ed turn around without a word and left to hand in the form, grumbling the whole way about having to wear a uniform.

When Ed got home he was in a pissed of mood, when he had handed in the form and the tailor got him measured up he had had many comment made about his height.

"Are you sure that you are going to be eighteen soon?" The man had said. "You look more like your fifteen." There had been a woman in the room with them writing down the measurements, who was giggling at the comment. It had taken Ed all of his will power not to hit the man and gag the woman.

"Stupid bastards calling me short, it's not my fault that everyone else is so freakishly tall." Ed complained as he walked into his apartment. Al was sat in the living room reading a book when he heard Ed throwing his boots off. "Hello Brother, you were a lot longer then I expected." Al said putting a bookmark in his book to save his spot and putting it down on the coffee table. Ed was still grumbling to himself.

"So what did the Colonel want?" Al asked watching his brother hang up his coat and walking towards the couch.

"The Colonel wanted to talk to me about some mission he wants me to do with Lieutenant Hawkeye." Ed answered sitting down next Al.

Al grinned "you mean that the Colonel wants you and Lieutenant Hawkeye to go on a mission together?" He questioned grin getting wider.

"Yes Al the Colonel is sending us on a mission together. What's the grin for?" Ed asked getting annoyed, Al quickly changed the subject. "So where are you two being sent to then?"

"We're being sent to East City, apparently they have been having some problems." Ed answered.

"So Al how do you feel about going to visit Winry, maybe you could finally tell her how you feel about her." Al blushed, he did have feelings for her but was too afraid to acted on them, with fear of being rejected.

"I don't know if I can, what if she doesn't like me the same way." Ed frowned. You won't know unless you try Al. Look at me, I was also afraid of telling Riza but I did and now we are going out. You can't let fear rule your life." Ed told Al who seemed to be getting redder.

"OK Brother, but I might just wait a bit longer maybe by her a present like you did for Riza." Ed smiled he knew that Al won't say anything but at least he had tried.

"So when are we going to Resembool? Will it be after you get back from the mission." Ed looked at Al. "No Al I thought that you could go there whilst I'm on the mission and I could meet you there afterwards." Ed explained hoping that he would understand why.

"OK Brother, so when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, our train leaves at 8. Major Armstrong will be coming round to escort you there." Now it was Al frowning. "And why do I need an escort? You know that I can travel down there on my own, I've done it plenty of times." He said annoyed at Ed.

"Because I'm worried that something might go wrong, you have only been restored for a year. Your still recovering." Ed said trying to convince Al.

"Please Al. It's not because I don't trust you or that I think your a kid, I just want you to be safe." Al smiled and nodded.

"OK I'll go with Armstrong." He gave Ed a big hug before heading into the kitchen to make them both some lunch. The rest of the day was spent with them getting ready for there trips and Ed going through the mission again looking forward to spending some time alone with Riza.

**I hope that you enjoyed. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

The mission

On the train to East City Ed and Riza sat next to each other with Riza sat near the window looking at the scenery rush by. Ed was reading through the file again going through every detail. "They didn't give us much information, hopefully General Grumman can fill us in a little about the situation." Ed said to Riza who just stared on of the window.

"Err...Riza?" Ed held onto her hand which made her blink. She turned to see Ed looking at her with worry in his eyes. "Riza are you OK? You seem really distracted." Ed asked her moving closer and wrapping his arm around her. Riza put her head on his shoulder. "Yeah I'm OK, just thinking that's all." She replied giving Ed a kiss on the cheek. "What about?" He asked. "Nothing really important. What were you trying to tell me?" She asked cuddling close to him, Ed thought about questioning her more about it, knowing that it had to be something important for her to zone out like that but decided not to. 'If she wants to tell me then she will' he told himself.

"I was just saying that I hope Grumman can give us some more information." He said answering her question. "I'm sure he will." She said smiling. They sat holding each other the rest of train ride there.

It took the whole day to reach East City from Central and by the time they got there it was dark. They stepped of the train and Ed stretched. "Ah finally, I hate train rides." He complained rubbing his auto-mail ports. It was snowing and the cold was making his arm and leg ache.

Al was very disappointed when Ed didn't get his real arm and leg back but when Hohenheim had tried to help his sons become normal again Truth had told him that he only had enough for one without it taking his soul as well as all the others. The plan had been for him to help his sons but also to make himself human again so that he could live with his family. Ed in the end had told him to help Al and to leave him. It had been the right thing to do and Al knew it, he had his dad back and no-one had died because of him, but it didn't stop him from feeling guilty about it. Hohenheim had stayed for a little while before decided to travel again but he did say that he will come back every so often.

Riza held onto Ed's real hand. "Come on lets go and check into the hotel that the Colonel booked us into." She said holding his hand as they walked. They found the hotel and went up to the front desk. A receptionist came over to them. "Hello may I help you." She asked give them both a smile.

"Yes we have come to check in." He said to the receptionist who looked down at him.

"OK sweetie, can you give me you mum's name and I'll show you both to your room."

Ed looked like he was about to blow a fuse, he was about to scream at her when Riza spoke up.

"Actually miss he isn't my son, have you heard of the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

The receptionist looked at her for a moment before she got all flustered.

"Y...you me...mean that this is Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist.?" She said going red with embarrassment, Riza just nodded.

"Oh I am so sorry Mr Elric, it's just I never expected you to be so...young." She apologised.

"That's OK, it happens all the time." Ed said giving the woman a fake smile. She smiled back before finding there room numbers and handing them their keys.

"A Colonel Mustang booked the rooms saying that two people from the millatery would be staying." She said. Ed looked at his key.

"There must be a mistake, we thought that we would be sharing a room." Ed said looking pissed off again and making the receptionist flinch.

"I'm sorry Sir but Colonel Mustang was quite clear that you two would be sleeping in separate rooms." She explained hoping that it would save her from the blonde boy, Riza said that it was all right and dragged Ed up to their rooms.

"Stupid bastard, why did he put us in separate rooms?" Ed complained. He had been hoping to have a shower before getting something to eat and sleeping cuddled close to Riza.

"It's probably because he doesn't want any distractions during this mission." She explained. Ed just grumbled. "It's not like we were going to do anything, we're all not as perverted as him." This made Riza giggle, they found their rooms and kissed before going in to have a good nights sleep, tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

The next morning Ed and Riza went down stairs to have some breakfast before heading to Eastern HQ to see General Grumman. It didn't take long for them to find his office since Riza had been stationed there with Roy a few years ago. She knocked on the door and waited for the permission to go in. The a quick "Come in" was heard they went in and closed the door behind them.

"Major Elric and Lieutenant Hawkeye reporting in Sir." She said saluting as Ed stood next to her casually. Grumman looked up from the papers he was signing.

"Ah Major, Lieutenant the Colonel told me that you were coming." He said putting down his pen. "He asked me to pass on a message, something about your brother arriving to Resembool safely." Ed nodded.

"Yes he said that he would inform me when he arrived." Ed replied sitting down in a chair.

"So Mustang tells us that your in need of our help." He told the General, Riza looked angry.

"Major I don't think that you should be talking to a General in that way." She reprimanded, Grumman laughed. "Don't worry about it." He said reaching for a file.

"As you already know, there has been many attacks towards the millatery here, the attacks were small and we were able to arrest a few people. The problem is that no matter how many people we arrest we can't seem to stop them." He said reading through the file.

"Haven't you been able to get any information out of the people who have been arrested." Riza asked, Grumman shook his head. "No all of them are refusing to talk."

"That's not the only problem, there fighting us with our weapons. Which you already know is illegal for civilians to have." He finished handing the file to Ed. Riza looked through it.

"But Sir our weapons are kept in a secure place which only millatery personal know off." She said. The General nodded.

"Yes that is correct which leads me to believe that there is a traitor am amongst us, that's why I asked you here I want you to find out who this person is and catch them." He told them given them their orders. Riza saluted "Yes sir we won't let you down." Ed stood up. "OK well the first thing we should do is look for abandoned buildings that could be used as hideouts where they can hide the stolen weapons." Riza agreed so they asked the General for a map of the city then said goodbye and returned to their hotel to discuss what they should do next.

In Riza's room they put the map on the coffee table and circled all the buildings that they thought would be suitable as a hideout. They ended up with three possibilities. 

"OK so there are at least three places were they could be." Ed said looking at the map.

"Lets start with this one." Ed said pointing at the spot on the map. They left to check out the old worn down buildings, but there was nothing in any of them. One looked like it would fall down at any moment and was too dangerous for anyone to be in.

"This is annoying, where could they be hiding the weapons." Ed complained, they had walked through the city and even asked people if they had seen any suspicious people around but they all had said that they hadn't. They were at a dead end.

"Let's just go back to the hotel and get some rest." Riza suggested looking at her watch. "We have been searching for hours." So they went back to the hotel to rethink everything.

Ed and Riza sat on the couch looking at the map again trying to figure out where the weapons could be.

"How about the warehouses, they aren't really used any more and are big enough to hide the stolen weapons in." Riza said pointing them out on the map, Ed agreed.

"Yeah it would be the perfect place. No-one would suspect that they were hiding right under the millatery's noise." He checked the clock. "It's starting to get late, lets go and get some food then get some rest, we can check them out tomorrow." He suggested standing up to head downstairs to the cafeteria hoping that tomorrow they would be able to find what they are looking for and hopefully the traitor as well.

Mean while back in Central Roy was sat at his desk signing paperwork. Before Riza had left she told Roy that he was to do his work whilst she was away and appointed Havoc to watch him and make sure that he did, apparently she scared Havoc more then he did. Roy shivered at the thought, who was he kidding no one was scarer than Hawkeye, except maybe Ed after being insulted about his height. There had been too many times when Roy had to talk to Ed about his temper. 'Now Fullmetal, I know that you are upset that the Captain had called you "Short" but that does not allow you to alchemize his shoes to the floor and hit him.' Roy laughed at the memory Ed had only been fourteen and had blow up when the unexpected Captain who had recently been moved to Eastern command had saw Ed and asked him if he was lost. When Ed had said that he was a state alchemist the man laughed saying that he was to 'small' to be a state alchemist and that he would help him. This comment had made Ed go made resulting in the man getting assaulted by the vicious blonde.

Roy was pulled out of his thoughts by someone knocking on the door. 'I hope this isn't Havoc with more damn paperwork' he thought rubbing his hand that was sore from all the signing. "Come in." He said as he continued to read and sign the parers on his desk.

"Hey Roy, how's things." Hughes said entering the office and sitting down on the couch.

"Hey Hughes, I thought that you where on holiday with the family." Roy said signing his name on the bottom of yet another form.

"I just got back and thought that I would come and see my best friend." Hughes replied. "So how was the party? I hear that a few interesting things happened." Roy stopped reading the form in his hand and looked at his friend.

"That would depend on what you believe is interesting. What have you heard?" Roy asked, Maes gave Roy a sympathetic look. "I heard that you got dumped by your date who went and left the party with Havoc." Maes answered. "I also heard that Hawkeye went to the party with Ed." He finished, Roy put his head in his hands.

"I'm off my game Maes, I couldn't stop staring at Hawkeye the whole night. I just couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, I completely forgot all about my date." Roy said leaning over his desk, Maes thought about this for a moment. "Then why didn't you just ask Riza to go with you instead of that other girl? I know that you like her." Hughes asked making Roy sign with frustration.

"Because I didn't think that she would go, and now it's to late to ask her to go out with me now." Roy said looking depressed, Hughes looked confused. "Why not? I'm sure that she likes you too." Hughes questioned.

"With Fullmetal." Was all Maes heard for a response. "What was that.?" He said thinking that he might have heard him wrong.

"I said that she is dating Fullmetal." Roy repeated, Hughes leaned back into the couch cushions a smile creeping onto his face. Roy gave him a strange look.

"Maes what is the smile for?" He asked watching as the smile got wider.

"So he finally asked her out then has he, it took him long enough. I thought that you would beat him to it, but I guess not. I guess I owe Havoc some money."

Roy looked shocked.

"You mean that you knew that Fullmetal liked her and you didn't tell me and worst you betted to see who would ask her first." Roy said with anger in his voice, it was bad enough that he lost his date to Havoc but then he had to go and bet with Hughes that he wouldn't be able to get Hawkeye.

Just then Jean walked into the office. "Um, Colonel sorry to interrupt but fuhrer Armstrong wants those papers signed by the end of the day." Roy gave Havoc a look that was murderous. He went into his desk draw and pulled out his famous spark gloves and put them on.

"Um Colonel is something wrong?" Roy stood up and slowly walked over to Havoc.

"First you STOLE my date at the party, and NOW I find out that you have been placing bets as to who would get Hawkeye and BETTING AGAINST ME!" Roy screamed, Havoc ran screaming for his life hoping that he wouldn't be fried.

Back in East City, Ed and Riza had gotten up early so that they could cover more ground trying to find the stolen weapons and the person that had stolen them. They went to the warehouses like Riza had suggested and checked each one thoroughly so not to miss anything.

"What were these warehouses used for anyway?" Ed asked as he opened warehouse four and started searching.

"They were built for storage, but over the years there have been forgotten about and left to rot."

"Well nothing here, what about you?" Ed asked walking towards Riza.

"No nothing." Riza signed "Well four down another eight more to go."

They went through all of the other warehouses and found the same thing, there was nothing suspicious in any of them.

"Aaahhhh, where could they be, it's not like they could just vanish into thin air." Ed said frustrated, Riza sat on a bench in the park near the hotel and thought about there mission.

"Maybe we are going about this the wrong way." She said speak aloud her thoughts. Ed sat down next to her.

"Why would someone steal weapons from the millatery but not use them?" Ed thought about it for a moment before realising what Riza was getting at.

"They must of stole them to sell them, but they must be storing them somewhere." Ed said thinking of other places where the weapons could be. Then suddenly he had a idea.

"Riza could you show me the armoury, I have a hunch." She agreed and showed him the armoury. The room looked normal, the door had been broken into by what looked like an explosive charge. Ed went to the back of the room and examined the back wall.

"Just as I thought." He said examining the wall, Riza went to see what he had found.

"What is it?" she asked not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Ed pointed a spot on the wall.

"Someone has used alchemy on this wall." Riza looked puzzled. "How can you tell?" She asked not understanding how he could know that. Ed showed Riza the little marks that had been left from the alchemy.

"What are those." She asked noticing the small marks. "These are alchemy scars, when a person performs alchemy they leave little traces of it even if the thing transmuted is turned back to it's original form." Ed explained "These aren't very noticeable, so an ordinary soldier wouldn't have noticed went they investigated, but an alchemist can easily stop it." He clapped his hands and transmuted the wall revealing a staircase leading below the building. They walked down the stairs till they came across a corridor that looked like it had also been transmuted, they walk down the corridor and came across a door. Riza took out her gun ready just encase anyone was in the room. Ed opened the door and found that no-one was in there, Riza but her gun away and looked around the room with Ed, the room had boxes full of weapons.

"It looks like we found them." Riza said taking a lid of one of the boxes." Ed was examining one of the other boxes, when he heard voices coming from outside of the other door that was on the opposite side of the room. Ed quickly signalled Riza who got her gun ready. Three people came into the room and saw Ed and Riza standing next to each other, Riza with her gun pointing towards the men and Ed in a fighting stance.

One of the men pulled out a gun and started shooting at them, Ed quickly clapped his hands and put them to the ground transmuting a wall to shield them from the bullets whilst Riza shot back. The other two men quickly grabbed a gun each and also started shooting. Ed and Riza where trapped if they moved from behind the wall then they would be shot. Ed had an idea he clapped his hands again and put them on the floor making the floor to come up and knock the three men off balance. Seeing this Riza took the opportunity and shot one of the men in the leg making him cry out in pain, whilst Ed ran up to the other two and knocked them both out. They tied up the three men and questioned the man that Riza had shot.

"Who are you? And who is in charge of stealing these weapons?" Ed asked the man who was refusing to talk.

"Tell us, we know that it is someone from the millatery." The man shook his head. "I'm not telling you nothing." He said, Ed was loosing his patients he went up to the man and transmuted his auto-mail arm into his most scariest blade.

"You had better tell us or I will start cutting very slowly." Ed threatened bringing his blade down to the man's arm. "You wouldn't." He said calling Ed's bluff, Ed brought the blade down even more putting a little bit of pressure on it. The man looked at Riza with scared eyes pleading her to help him. Riza just shrugged going along with Ed's plan.

"I suggest that you do as he asks, he can get really cruel when he doesn't get what he wants." She said giving him an evil grin. The man shuddered. "OK OK I'll tell you what you want to know, just don't kill me." Ed grinned it never failed to scare people into a confession.

"All right first what's your name?" Riza asked bending down in front of the man. "My name is Robert, Robert Damson." He replied moving back a bit from Riza.

"OK Robert who do you work for?" Ed asked. "I work for a man called Bryan Rivers, he's apparently a state alchemist." Robert replied. "Where can we find him." Riza asked putting her gun away.

"I don't know, he rang me the other week same as everyone else and said that he knew who I was and that if I wanted to make some money I should meet him hear and help him with a job." Damson said "He's going to sell these weapons to the rebels who have been attacking Eastern command."

"OK is that everything." Ed asked showing him the blade, Robert nodded. Riza went and found a phone booth to call Grumman.

"Hello this is Lieutenant Hawkeye can you put me through to General Grumman please? My code yes it's Oliver, seven, two, clover, five, three." Riza said giving the woman her code. She only had to wait for a minute when she heard Grumman's voice over the line.

"Hello Sir, I am calling to inform you that we have captured three of the men who were involved in the robbery and is requesting for someone to come and pick them up." Riza said. Grumman agreed and came down with some of his men to meet Riza and Ed to arrest the three men.

When he arrived the two men that had been knocked out by Ed had woken up and where screaming and them to let them go.

"Major Elric, Lieutenant Hawkeye I see that you managed to find the missing weapons, well done." Grumman praised.

"Thank you Sir, we also found out who the traitor is. His name is Bryan Rivers, a state alchemist who has been supplying the weapons to the rebels." Hawkeye explained as Grumman's men took Damson and the other two to the car to be sent to jail.

"Bryan Rivers you say, every interesting." The General said rubbing his chin in thought.

Ed looked at the General. "What is it Sir? Have you heard of him?" He asked, Grumman nodded.

"Yes I have he was a state alchemist, but he was court marshalled for nearly kill his team on a mission a few months ago. He claimed that it wasn't his fault and that he had tried to save them, but the higher ups didn't believe him and got him fired." Grumman explained.

"And that's why he stole the weapons and is selling them to the rebels, to get revenge on the millatery for firing him for something that he claims wasn't his fault." Ed said thinking aloud.

"But how are we going to find him? When he finds out that we have arrested his men and we found the weapons he'll probably run and go into hiding." Riza asked wondering what they should do next.

Then Ed had an idea, he asked if he speak to Bryan. The General said that it was all right and went with them to talk to the man himself.

In the cell Damson was sat on his bed staring at the wall in front of him. "Hey Damson there is something I want you to do for me." Ed said when he got in front of the cell.

"And what would that be?" He asked still staring at the wall. "Do you know how to contact Rivers?" Ed asked Damson nodded. "OK good I want you to call up Rivers and tell him that there is someone from the rebel group that wishes to talk to him about the weapons." Ed said Robert laughed. "And why would I do that?" He asked looking at Ed and Riza with angry eyes. "Because if you do we will make sure that you are given a lighter sentence, you might even be able to get out." Riza said looking the man straight in the eyes.

"OK I'll do it, it's not like I've anything to loose." Robert agreed and was escorted to a phone to relay the message to Rivers.

Ed and Riza waited in a building that overlooked an alley, they waited for Rivers to turn up so that they could go down when signalled. They had a soldier called Adams who Rivers wasn't familiar with to act as the rebel wanting to buy the stolen weapons. He stood in the alley wearing civilian clothes and the rebel symbol on his coat to help convince Rivers that he was part of the rebellion. Ed checked his pocket watch for the time.

"It's five to seven, Rivers should be coming soon." Ed said as Riza turned and aimed her rifle ready to fire when she needed to. The plan was to shot Rivers left hand to stop him from being able to transmute. Once that was done they should be able to arrest him and take him to jail.

They heard footsteps coming towards the alley. Ed looked out of the window, outside where four men walking towards Adams, they stopped and the man in front spoke to him asking him what he wanted to talk about.

"Are you Bryan Rivers?" Adams asked checking to make sure that it was the man and not someone else in his place, Rivers nodded.

"Yes I am, I was informed by one of my men that you wanted to make a deal." Rivers answered looking and Adams suspiciously.

Riza checked Rivers hands, he was wearing white gloves like Roy's that had a transmutation circle on them. She checked the other three men with him, they all were armed with guns, probably in case things didn't go to plan.

"This is going to be risky, if I shoot at Rivers then his bodyguards might shot Adams." Riza said. "I'll go downstairs and when you shot him I will transmute a wall to protect Adams." Ed said getting up and going to the door, he went downstairs and quietly opened the door. "I'm at the door shoot when your ready." Ed said in the radio to Riza.

She waited for a moment before pulling the trigger shooting Rivers through the hand, making it impossible to use his alchemy.

As soon as Rivers was shot, the other three men got out their guns to shot at Adams. Adams reached for his gun ready to shoot back when a wall came up in front of him.

Riza shot one of the men in the leg causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Ed clapped his hands together and transmuted his right arm into a blade and slicing one of the men's gun in half and cutting his hand in the process. Riza went to shot the last man but her rifle jammed. "Damn." She said as she pulled out one of her pistols and ran downstairs to help Ed. Ed had managed to disarm the last man and was transmuting some rope to tie them up with, he didn't notice Rivers pull out a gun. When Riza got downstairs she saw Rivers pointing a gun at Ed, without thinking she ran to Ed to push him out of the way and was shot in the shoulder.

"RIZA!" Ed shouted as he saw her fall to the ground, blood seeping out of her wound. Ed screamed and in his rage transmuted four large arms from the ground and made them trap Rivers and his men on the ground.

"Riza...Riza are you all right? Say something." Ed said panicking, he didn't know what to do. Adams had ran off to a phone booth, to tell General Grumman that the mission had been completed and that they had Rivers and his men.

Ed felt like crying, 'why...it should have been me, why did she move in front off me. I'm so stupid I shouldn't have turned my back on him, and now Riza is hurt and I don't know what to do.' He thought kneeling next to Riza.

"Ed." Riza said smiling up at him, Ed hugged her. "Riza are you OK." He asked her, she nodded and Ed helped her up. They sat down on the door step and Ed ripped off his sleeve and used it as a bandage to stop the bleeding. A little while later General Grumman and his men were on the scene, the General ordered his men to take Rivers and his men to the millatery's hospital so that they could get their injuries treated before the where put in jail.

"Well done Major Elric, lieutenant Hawkeye you managed to catch them." Grumman said going over to them. Ed and Riza stood up and saluted. "Thank you Sir." Riza replied, Ed released the men to allow the General's men to take them to the millatery hospital.

Grumman Thanked them again and told them that he would inform Mustang that they would be coming back to Central soon. Riza saluted and when dismissed went to the hospital to get her shoulder looked at, Ed silently followed her feeling guilty feeling the guilt rising in his chest as they walk to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

The wrong kind of love

Ed sat waiting for Riza in the waiting area replaying the scene over and over again in his mind. 'Why did I have to go and turn my back on him? I should have suspected that had a weapon on him.' He asked himself. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door to the doctors office open and saw Riza coming out thanking the doctor for his help. She sees Ed sitting there waiting for her and walks towards him, the first thing that Ed noticed was the Riza's right arm was in a sling. Riza saw the guilt in his eyes and sat down next to him.

"Ed this isn't your fault, these things sometimes just happen." She told him giving him and small smile, but Ed didn't smile he just sat there with his head bowed in his hands. No matter how many times someone said that something wasn't his fault he would still think it. Riza put her hand on Ed's chin and got him to look at her, she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Ed you have to stop doing this to yourself, you can't go through life blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong. Your aloud to make a few mistakes in life, that's how we humans learn." She told him hoping that it would make the guilt in his eyes go away.

"I know that but I should have known better than to turn my back on the enemy without checking them for weapons first, he was an alchemist he could of drawn a transmutation circle and and..."

"But he didn't and he only managed to graze me with the bullet so don't let it worry you." She said giving him a hug before standing up pulling Ed up with her.

"We should get back to the hotel and get some rest it's getting late and the trains won't be running now till the morning." Riza said holding Ed's right hand, they both went back to the hotel and got some rest they would have it get the first train back to Central the next morning.

The next morning Ed and Riza was heading to the train station to get their train back to Central, they got the the ticket booth and Ed asked for to tickets but not to Central but to Resembool. Riza looked at her ticket and frowned at Ed who was sitting on a bench on the platform waiting for there train.

"Ed why have you bought us tickets to Resembool, your auto-mail isn't broken so you don't needed to see Winry and we have to get back to Central to report back to the Colonel." Riza said Ed gave her a pleading look.

"But Riza I promised Al that after the mission I would go down to Resembool and see him and Winry before we all go back to Central together." Ed said looking deep into her hazel eyes.

"I promise that it will only be for one night and then we can head back to Central. Please." Riza thought about this for a minute.

"We should really be going back to Central it about another day to travel from here to Resembool meaning that it will take us to days to get back to Central instead of one and if we stay at Winry's house over night that will be another day that we will be late." She reasoned trying to making him see her point of view. Ed just kept on giving her his puppy dog look hoping that it would change her mind, the train heading to Resembool pulled in and Ed asked her one more time.

"Please Riza if your worried about the Colonel then don't I will ring him when we get there saying that we are making a quick stop and then we will be coming straight back." Riza sighed "OK but we have to ring him as so as you get there understood." Ed didn't answer he picked up his case and jumped onto the train Riza shook her head, sometimes she wondered if he has grown up at all.

The next day in Resembool Winry was in her workshop making Ed a new auto-mail arm in case he ever broke it and had to have it replaced, she was always improving her work wanting to make sure that Ed had the best. When ED had said that he was going to be staying in the millatery she was disappointed, she thought that when he finally got Al back that he would retire from the millatery and come back to Resembool to live with her, but he didn't he stayed in Central to continue being a dog for the millatery leaving her in Resembool alone praying that one day he would come home to her.

Winry stopped what she was doing when she heard Den barking outside, she got up and went out to the front yard to see who had come to visit her. She opened the front door and saw Ed patting Den on the head,behind him Riza was standing watching him pet the dog.

"Ed what are you doing here?" She asked him pulling out her wrench ready to beat him with it. Ed gave Winry a scared look nothing good ever came when the wrench came out, He braced himself waiting for the inevitable.

"You broken my auto-mail haven't you." She said bringing to wrench down onto his head, Riza flinched she never did understand why Winry felt the need to hit him every time she saw him he hadn't even broken his arm this time.

"Brother" Al said running out of the house and jumping on Ed saving him from being hit again.

"Brother you came, are you all right? How did your mission go?" He said giving his Brother a big hug.

"Al you squeezing to hard I can breath." Ed whizzed trying to breath. Al let go of him and helped him up.

"Hello Lieutenant, what happened to your arm?" Al asked noticing her arm in a sling.

"I just had a little accident Al nothing to worry about." She said reassuring him. They all went into the house and sat in the living room.

"So where's granny?" Ed asked noticing that the old auto-mail mechanic wasn't to be seen.

"She's gone down to Rush Valley to visit some old friends." Winry replied, she walked over to Ed and inspected his auto-mail for any damage.

"Well I see that you managed to resist the urge to brake it this time." She said putting his arm down, Ed frowned. "It's not like I brake it on purpose you know, it just some times happens." He said glaring at her, this is why he didn't love her she was too obsessed with her work, he would be constantly wondering if she loved his auto-mail more than she loved him.

Al got up from his chair and headed towards the kitchen. "It's nearly dinner time I should probably get started on making us some thing, I bet that you must be hungry Brother." Ed nodded he hadn't eaten properly since leaving on that stupid mission, they had been to busy trying to find the missing weapons. Al walked into the kitchen and thought about what he should cook, he look in the fridge and saw the chicken that needed eating so he decided to cook chicken with vegetables.

Ed, Riza and Winry sat in the living room not really knowing what to say.

"It was OK just the usual running around and catching the bad guys. How about you how's things been here for you and granny?" Ed asked "Everything has been fine, you remember Jack and Mary?" Winry asked.

"You mean Jack Stanford and Mary Rose?" Ed asked trying to remember, Winry nodded "Yeah, they are married now and have just had their first child." Ed smiled. "They have? Wow that's great what did they name the child?" He asked, he didn't always act like it but he it still think of his old friends.

"They named her Skye." She answered standing up and heading towards the

kitchen. "Would you to like some to she asked."

"We would love to." replied Riza who had stayed quite during the conversation.

After dinner Ed and Riza had decided to go and visit his mums grave, it had been awhile since he had come to visit her so Al had suggested that he went. When they got to Trisha's grave Ed transmuted a ring of flowers and put it on her grave. Riza stood beside him putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Mum this is Riza my girlfriend." Ed said to the grave. Riza hugged him tighter letting him know that she was there for him.

"I miss her so much." Ed sobbed no matter how many times he came here it was the same, it reminded him off everything that had happened, all the people that had suffered because of him.

"You know she wouldn't blame you, you where young and alone you did the only think you thought to do out off love." Ed turned to her wiping the tears that had started to fall. He knew that she was right, his mother was a kind and gentle woman who lived her life helping people. But still it didn't stop the guilt.

He leaned forward touching his lips to Riza's giving her a long passionate kiss, he wished that he could stay like that forever but unfortunately they both needed to breath so reluctantly they parted, their cheeks a soft pink from the kiss.

"I was so afraid when you were shot, I thought that I had lost you." Ed said holding Riza's hand.

"You will never loose me Ed." she said kissing him again. There kiss was cut short when they heard footsteps, they parted and turned to see Winry running away from the graveyard heading towards the river. Realising what had happened Ed went to go after her. When he noticed that Riza was following him he stopped.

"I had better talk to her alone." Ed told her receiving a smile of understanding, Riza turned and headed back to the house whilst Ed went to talk to Winry.

It didn't take long for him to find her, she was sat near the river with her head in her knees crying. Ed sat down beside her watching the fireflies dance across the water.

"Are you OK Winry." He asked her, Winry wiped the tears away. "I always imagined me and you together like that." She said, Ed just sat and listened. "Ever since you started you quest, I wanted to be there and help you in anyway I could."

"You did help Winry." Ed said raising his right arm. "If it wasn't for you and granny I wouldn't have been able to complete my goals." Ed said making Winry blush.

"Ed why didn't you come home?" She asked him tears welling up in her eyes again.

"I already told you, I wanted to stay in the millatery and help my friends reach their goals, like they did for me." He said. "And besides the millatery and alchemy are the only two things I have really known, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I left." Winry looked away not wanting to see his reaction to what she was about to said next.

"Ed I love you." Ed looked at his best friend. "I love you too Winry, but not in that way." He turned her so that she was facing him. "You are like a sister to me Win, you always have been."

Winry thought about this for a minute, it was true that they where like family but was the feelings she had towards him only sisterly love?

"But you know Winry there is another Elric that does have those kinds of feelings for you." Ed said before standing up to leave.

"You mean Al loves me?" Winry said stopping Ed. "Think about it Winry, even though he was in that suit of armour he was always the one who was there to help you, to comfort you when you was sad. He's secretly been in love with you for years." Ed said turning to face her.

"Al knew that you was in love with me so he pushed aside his own feelings, don't wanting to get in the way of our happiness." Ed finished, Winry couldn't believe it Al loved her.

"Just give him a chance Winry for me." Winry looked into his eyes, the eyes that she had falling in love with all those years ago. "OK Ed I will." She promised, Ed smiled at her they stayed there for a few more minutes before heading back to the house.

The next morning Winry and Al was at the station saying goodbye to Ed and Riza.

"Are you sure that you what to stay here? You could always travel back with us." Ed asked his brother who had decided that he was going to stay in Resembool with Winry, he had thought about what Ed had said before he had left for his mission and had decided that it was about time that he told Winry how he left.

"I'm sure Brother, say hi to everyone for me and could you return this book that I borrowing to the Colonel." Al asked handing Ed the book. Their train arrived and they got on it, they sat down and opened the window to wave out off.

"Bye, take care of your selves and tell granny that I said hi." Ed said hanging out the window Al and Winry waved back saying that they will. The trains whistle blow and started moving. Ed closed the window and cuddled up to Riza.

"You know I can't wait till we get back to Central we still have to have our date." Riza said Ed agreed.

"Yeah, once we have handed in our report I am going to take you on one." He said they sat together watching the world go by when Ed suddenly shot up.

"Oh shit." Ed said, making Riza jump. "Ed what's wrong?"

"That bastard is going to kill us." Ed said looking at Riza with apologetic eyes. Riza thought about Ed comment, 'why would the Colonel kill us unless...'

"Ed you didn't ring him did you?" Ed only nodded. Riza went to pull out her gun making Ed fling back in fear.

"I'm sorry I forgot, by the time we got there we had dinner and chatted with Al and Winry, then we went to visit my mums grave then had to go and talk to Winry because she caught us kissing and by the time we got back it was too late." Riza thought about this for a moment before putting her gun away.

"So what should we tell him?" She asked sitting down next to him again.

"I don't know but I'll think of something" He said hoping that the Colonel will be in a good mod.

Two days later in Central Roy walks into his office to find General Hakuro sitting on his couch.

"Good morning General Hakuro." Roy said saluting Hakuro just sat there glaring at Roy, it seemed that the General was in a bad mood again. Roy went and sat at his waiting for the General to tell him what he had done now.

"Has Major Elric and Lieutenant Hawkeye reported in from their mission yet?" Hakuro asked, he was getting impatient.

"No Sir, I haven't heard from them either. But as so as they come in I will let you know." Roy said getting annoyed, he had expected this from Ed but not Hawkeye.

"You had better." The general said standing up to leave. "It's a shame really, if you wasn't so soft you could have been promoted my now." Hakuro said leaving the Colonel to think about what he had just said.

A couple of hours later Ed and Riza was getting of their train and heading towards Central HQ. When they got there they headed straight to the office to hand in the report, they entered the outer office and saw Havoc, Breada, Fuery and Falman sitting at their desks looking gloomy.

"Hey guys, what has got you so down?" Ed asked the four soldiers, Havoc looked up at him.

"The Colonel is in a really bad mood, he has been mopping around more then usual." He said putting his desk.

"Yesterday I asked him if he had finished signing the files that needed to be handed and he almost set me on fire." He continued Ed gave Riza a scared look, he had seen the Colonel in a bad mood before and nearly had his head blow off.

They went into the office closing the door behind them and saluted. "Lieutenant Hawkeye and Major Elric reporting in Sir" Riza said Roy looked up from the papers he was signing and gave them both a murderous look.

"I see and WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" He screamed at them standing up from his desk.

"I had a problem with my auto-mail and went to Resembool to get it fixed." Ed said hoping that the Colonel would except their excuse.

"Then why didn't you call me?" Roy asked "I sorry Colonel that is my fault, I was meant to but I forgot." Ed said.

"You forgot, YOU FORGOT. Do you have any idea what I have had to put up because of you two." He said walking up to them. "I had Hakuro in my office this morning asking me why I didn't know where my subordinates where. What am I going to tell him.

'Sorry sir they had gone up to Resembool without permission and forgot to call.' He already thinks I'm a weak officer." Roy said getting angrier, he walked back to his desk and sat down.

Riza went over to the desk and handed Roy there report, when he looked up at her he noticed that her arm was in a sling.

"What happened?" He asked pointing to her injury. "I was shot. Ed was transmuting some rope and didn't notice the man had another weapon hidden, I managed to get Ed out of the way and got shot instead." She explained, Roy looked at Ed anger showing in his eyes.

"So not only did you go to Resembool without consulting me but you also got my First Lieutenant shot." Roy said, Ed bowed his head. "I am so sorry Colonel, I was reckless and I should have been more careful. I promise that it want happen again." He said a guilty look on his face.

"It seems that I was wrong to send you on this mission Fullmetal, you just wasn't ready. And I had actually thought that you had grow up." Roy said disappointed.

"But Colonel it wasn't Ed's fault. I was the one that stepped in front of the bullet." Riza said defending Ed.

"Because Fullmetal was reckless." Roy said picking up their report to to read and sign. Riza and Ed stood and waited for the Colonel to finish reading, Ed nervously playing wit his coat. When Roy had finished he signed the bottom of it and put it on the finished pile, which was every small compared to the other pile.

"Right I have read your report and even though you two did manage to complete the mission and catch the thieves you still went to Resembool and didn't tell me, so I have decided that as your punishments Fullmetal will be suspended of a week without pay and you lieutenant will have to clean my office and do any other jobs I ask you to do." Roy said, Ed and Riza was shocked. "But sir we didn't mean to, and we promise that we want do anything like it again." Ed said but Roy just ignored him.

"Oh and the next time something like this happens, I will not hesitate to have you court marshalled do I make my self clear." Ed and Riza nodded not bothering to say any more.

"OK Fullmetal you are dismissed, I expect you to report to me in a week at nine in the morning, and don't be late." Ed left the office and saw everyone looking at him, they had been listening by the door and heard what had happened, they all gave him a sympathetic look.

"I will see you all in a week." Ed said before leaving to go home. Riza on the other hand was made to clean the Colonel's office, bring him his lunch and even clean the staff toilets. This was going to be a long week.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own fma or anything else**

A surprise date

A week had passed since Ed had been suspended and he was walking down the corridors of Central command to go and report in to the Colonel. He walked into the outer office and saw Havoc sitting at his desk.

"Morning Havoc." He said walking up to him and sitting at one of the other desks. It was only eight fifty so Ed had time before he had to see the Colonel.

"Morning Boss." Havoc said whilst he filled out paper work. Ed looked around the room and noticed that Riza's coat wasn't hanging up on the coat peg.

"Hey Havoc have you seen Riza this morning?" Ed said surprised that she wasn't in yet.

"Not this morning, though I don't blame her after what the Colonel made her do last week. I'd be surprised if she even came it at all."

"What did the Colonel bastard do?" Ed asked, Jean looked at him shocked.

"You mean Hawkeye hasn't told you?" Ed shook his head.

"No I haven't even seen her all week." Ed said getting worried.

"The Colonel had her running around for him all week like his personal slave, he had her bring him his coffee, clean his office and even had her clean the officers toilets with a tooth brush." Havoc explained to Ed who looked like he was about to blow up.

"I WILL KILL HIM." Ed seethed making Jean back away from him, just then Breada, Fuery, and Falman walked into the office, they looked at Jean then Ed.

"What's up with you two" Breada asked taking his coat of and hanging it up with the others.

"Ed's just found out about Hawkeye." Havoc explained, everyone in the room backed up a bit. A few minutes passed in the office before Roy walked in seeing everyone looking scared, he looked around the office and noticed Ed sat at one of the desks looking really pissed off.

"Ah Fullmetal, nice to see that you came in liked I asked." Roy said walking towards his office. Ed followed him and sat down on the couch.

"Your supposed to salute a superior officer when entering their office." Roy commented, Ed stood up and gave Roy a mocking salute before sitting down again. Roy smirked it seemed that Ed didn't enjoy his punishment. 'Well that will teach him to follow orders.' Roy thought.

"So what do you want me to do then?" Ed asked annoyed, Roy looked up at him with a grin on his face.

"I want you to take any files that Havoc has sorted and file them in the filing room, after you have done that I want you to fill these out." Roy said pointing to the pile of papers on his desk, Ed looked at the pile.

"Is that all Sir." He asked Roy nodded. "For the time being, I will let you know if I have anything I want you to do. Dismissed." Roy said, Ed got up to leave but instead walked up to Roy's desk.

"Oh Sir." Ed said in a mockingly sweet tone. "Yes Fullmetal?"

"If you ever treat Riza like that AGAIN then I WILL RIP YOU UP INTO TINY PIECES AND FEED YOU TO A CHIMERA." Ed shouted before turning around and heading towards the door. Roy was shocked for a moment before regaining his composer, he got up from his desk and grabbed Ed's arm.

"Do you know who you are talking to Fullmetal, I could have you court marshalled for that." Roy said, Ed turned around and faced him the look off pure hatred on his face.

"I don't care, it still doesn't give you the right to treat you men like that, Riza has done nothing but stood by you and that's how you repay her." Ed retorted.

"She broke the rules, she knows that she is supposed to call an officer before leaving her posts." Roy said back.

"How many other times has she ever let you down? It was my fault that that happened not hers." Roy thought about this for a moment.

"It doesn't mean that she gets away with it."

"Yes it does you could have given her a warning or something, not making her scrub toilets with a tooth brush."Ed said. "All because you are pissed of that Havoc took your date and I asked Riza out before you, doesn't mean that you should treat us all like this." Roy looked shocked again, Ed grinned.

"Yes I heard about the bet that Havoc and Hughes made, so what it's not like you like her anyway."

"Yes I do." Roy said. "Then why did you tell Havoc that you 'wouldn't ask her out' and that she was 'too uptight to even ask on a date'." Ed said, Roy went all pale and sat down on the couch.

"Grow up Colonel, and stop blaming everyone else for your problems." And with that e Ed left the office to do the work he was assigned to do.

About half an hour later Riza came in and hung up her coat. "Morning Lieutenant." Fuery said looking up from the radio he was trying to fix, Riza didn't reply she went into Roy's office to start her work. When she walked in Roy was sat at his desk with his head in his hands. 'Probably got a hang over' she thought as she went over to his desk and picked up the files that he had finished.

Roy looked up when he noticed that Riza had come in. "Morning Hawkeye, and how are you this morning?" Roy asked her, Riza just ignored him and left the office to hand in the papers. It was like this all day none of his men would talk to him and Ed kept on glaring him when ever he saw him. Roy thought about what Ed had said in the office that morning. 'He's right I have been acting like a jerk, and all because I was jealous.' He thought to himself, Roy checked his watch it was five o'clock. 'Everyone will be heading home now.' He signed before putting on his coat and leaving his office, he locked the door and saw everyone else also getting ready to go.

"Good work today especially you Edward, I will see you all tomorrow. Good night." Everyone just stayed quite as he left the office leaving Hawkeye to lock up.

The next morning Roy called everyone into his office. "I have called you all in here because I want to talk to you all about something." Roy said standing behind his desk,

everyone groaned.

"So what have we done wrong this time?" Ed said

"None of you are in trouble."

"Then what is this about?" Havoc asked "Are we getting transferred?"

"No we are not being transferred."

"So in that case it must be that you are being promoted" Riza said leaning against his desk.

"I wish but no."

"Then what is this about?" Ed said getting annoyed.

"As you probably have noticed I have been under a lot of stress recently, and I have been treating you all with disrespect." Roy said sitting down in his chair. "I was thinking a lot about what Ed said to me yesterday, and he was right I have been acting like a ungrateful bastard and I should have never treated like I did last week Riza, to all of you. Sigh. What I'm trying to say that I'm sorry. I am sorry for the way I have treated you all the last few weeks. Will you all forgive me."

All of Roy's subordinates looked at each other and grinned.

"We will if you agree to a few conditions." Havoc said Roy gulped. "What kind of conditions?"

"You have to be Riza's slave for the week, and you have to do everything that she says." Ed said giving him an evil look. Roy looked scared, he knew that Riza was a woman not to be messed with and she was bound to make him do some really embarrassing things.

"And if you fail to follow my orders to the exacted letter, then your punishment will be that you have to walk around HQ wearing a mini skirt singing the happy song." Roy paled whilst everyone in the room laughed.

"So do we have a deal?" Riza said holding out her hand.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice." Roy moaned shaking her hand. "OK you first order is to go and get everyone a coffee."

"I want mine white with two sugars." Havoc said.

"I want a tea please." Said Fuery.

"White no sugar." Said Falman

"I want the same as Havoc." Breada said.

"I'll have mine with cream, two sugars." Riza said.

"And I want mine black, two sugars and can you get me some toast with jam on, I kind of missed breakfast this morning." Ed said a huge grin an his face. Roy wrote down the orders and went to get them whilst everyone else got on with their work.

Riza had Roy running around after them all week and by the end of it he'd had enough.

"Colonel the toilets need to be unclogged again." Breada said walking back into the office.

"That's it I can take this any more, can't you all just forgive me all ready." Roy complained.

"Now now Colonel this was the deal remember, now go in there and unclog that toilet. Oh and whilst your at it could you maybe open a window in there it really stinks." Havoc said sitting at his desk.

"Would you proffer to sing the song in a mini skirt?" Ed asked holding up the said skirt.

"No I would not I would rather that we all just forgot this and went back to work like normal."

"Well I'm sorry Colonel but the week isn't over so you have to do it." Havoc told him.

"No the deal was that I had to do what Hawkeye said and she isn't here." Just then Riza walked into the office.

"Sir the men are complaining that the toilet stinks and that one of toilets is blocked up again." She said sitting down at her desk.

"You know I have got other work to be doing, I'm three days behind on my paperwork."

Roy complained again walking up to Hawkeye's desk, Riza looked up at him.

"That's no different than any other day of the week." She replied, Roy banged his head on her desk.

"Please the General will have my head if I keep being late for my deadlines, haven't I suffered enough?" They all thought about it of a moment before Riza came up with an idea. "OK you want us to stop making you clean toilets?" She asked him, Roy nodded.

"Then all you have to do is one thing and we will all call it even." She said making the Colonel look up.

Fifteen minutes later...

Roy was walking down the corridor wearing a short blue millatery skirt singing the happy song.

"I'm really happy cause there's only one of me, look at my smile. I'm so DANM HAPPY, other people are really jealous of me." He sang whilst everyone on the corridor laughed so hard that they where falling over with cramps. He continued walking down the corridor trying to ignore all the other soldiers laughing at him went he saw General Hakuro and Fuhrer Armstrong walking towards him.

"What the hell Mustang." Hakuro said when he noticed what Roy was wearing. "What are you wearing and why where you singing?" He asked Giving Roy a funny look.

"Well Sir you see me and my men had a little bet and I lost so this was the penalty." Roy said looking away from them.

"I see so you have time to make bets with your men but you don't have time to do your paperwork." The General questioned.

"Well Sir you see..."

"Just leave him General." Armstrong said trying not to giggle, Hakuro saluted her.

"Nice skirt Mustang, it goes with your eyes." She said walking towards Roy making him look like he was going to wet himself. "I want you paperwork finished and on my desk by the end of your shift." She said in her threatening tone. "Or else I'll have you singing in front out the whole of HQ naked." Roy didn't say anything he just saluted her and went running back to his office, get changed and finish of his many piles of paperwork.

In another part of HQ Ed was walking back from the cafeteria , when he heard Riza talking to one of the another female soldiers called Amy Snow.

"So I hear that you and Fullmetal are going out." Amy said to Riza who was putting away files.

"Yeah, he asked me to the party so I went with him." She said concentrating on what she was doing.

"So what's it like? Has he taken you on a really romantic date yet?" Riza sighed "No we haven't had the time, we've been to busy with work." She replied.

"Yeah I heard about him being suspended and what the Colonel made you do last week. If he wasn't so lazy then General Hakuro wouldn't be constantly on his case." Riza stopped a looked at Amy.

"So tell me what's your dream date?" She asked Riza. "I don't really have one." Riza replied going back to her work.

"Oh come on you must have thought about it." Amy said, she saw Riza blush.

"OK, I have thought about it." Riza said her cheeks a tint of pink. "So tell me. Please." Amy asked her.

"All right my dream date would be a romantic picnic by the river, or a candle lit dinner with a beautiful view." Riza told her making Amy squeal like a teenage girl. Riza just ignored her she finished putting the files away and walked back to the office.

Ed quickly hid around the corner and waited for Riza to leave before walking back to the office, giving Amy the thumbs up as he walked by. He walked into Roy's office and went up to his desk.

"Colonel I have a favour to ask." He said sitting down on the couch.

"As you can see Fullmetal I'm a little busy at the moment, because of the little stunt you all made me do I have to sit here and finish of all this work by the end of the day or Armstrong is going to make me do something really unpleasant." Roy said shuddering at the memory.

"It's nothing big I just wondered if you could help me with my plans for a date I'm planning for Riza." Ed said, Roy shook his head.

"And what is it that you wanted my help with?" He asked. "I was wondering if you could arrange for a car to pick Riza up tomorrow night and escort her to the date." Ed said.

"Why don't you just pick her up yourself?" Roy asked getting annoyed, he really didn't want to have to stand naked in front of everyone and sing.

"Because I have something really special planned and I want it to be a surprise." Ed said the Roy. "Please I'll help you finish your paperwork." Ed pleaded, Roy sighed. "OK I will help you if you help me finish my work." Roy said handing Ed a pile of papers. Ed put the papers on the small desk that Riza sometimes sits on if she has to watch the Colonel and put the papers on it. He then went over to Roy's desk again and watched him sign his name before sitting down at the other desk and started reading and signing the papers using Roy's signature. Roy was surprised that Ed was able to copy his signature just by watching him but he did and sat there signing the papers so that the Colonel could help him.

While Ed was helping Roy from certain doom, Riza and the others were trying to think of what to do for Ed's birthday that was coming up in a few weeks.

"Lets take him to a club." Havoc suggested tapping his pen on the desk.

"No it has to been somewhere were Alphonse can go, Ed would be really disappointed if he couldn't go." Riza said polishing her gun. They sat there in silence for a moment when Breada had an idea.

"Hey doesn't the Colonel step mum own a bar?" He said, Riza looked at him yes but like I said Al is under age and won't be aloud in." She said.

"Not if we get the Colonel to ask her, we could just keep an eye on Al to make sure that he doesn't drink." Breada said, Riza thought about it. "OK when Ed goes to take the papers to the Führer's office I'll go in and ask the Colonel if he could ask is mum if she could let us throw the party there." As on queue Ed came walking out of Roy's office with a stack of papers in his hand. As soon as Ed was gone Riza got up and went into Roy's office.

"Colonel, me and everyone in the office has been discussing Ed's up and coming birthday and was wondering if you could do us a favour." Riza asked her commanding officer who dropped his head on his desk. "What is this ask Roy for help day." He said to himself, Riza looked at him puzzled.

"Colonel are you all right?"

"Yes Lieutenant I'm fine, now what is it that I can help you with." He asked her since they was no point in telling her to go away.

"We were trying to decide on where we should have Ed's party, but was having difficultly because most of the places are for people eighteen and over meaning that Alphonse wouldn't be able to come." Riza explained. "Then Breada mentioned that your mum runs a small bar and we where hoping that you could call her and ask if we could throw the party there." She finished, Roy looked up at her.

"When are you throwing the party?"

"Two weeks this tomorrow Sir." She said, he sat there for a moment before answering her.

"OK I will go down there tonight after work and ask her if it is all right." He said, this made Riza really happy, she ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Sir." She said walking out of the office.

It was the end of Roy's shift and thanks to Ed's help he had managed to get all of the paperwork finished and on Armstrong's desk saving him from having to be embarrassed twice in one day. He came back into his office where he saw Ed tidying up the desk he had used ready for if Hawkeye wanted to use it on Monday. Roy smiled at the boy, if it wasn't for him he would be outside by now naked and singing the happy song in front of everyone, so as promised to pick up his phone and arranged for Riza to be picked up at seven the next evening and told the driver where to meet Ed.

"There you go Ed, like promised Riza will be picked up at seven and will be escorted to where you'll be waiting." He said after he got of the phone, Ed smiled. "Thanks Mustang." He said before butting on his coat and leaving to go and get the rest of his plan ready. Roy waited until Ed had left before he but on his coat and left to go and see his step mum for a favour.

It was Saturday evening and Riza was sat reading a book when she heard someone knock on her door, she saved the page with her book mark and asked the door surprised with what she saw. Stand in front of her was a man in a drivers uniform.

"Are you miss Riza Hawkeye." He asked her, Riza just looked at him confused.

"Yes I am."

"Mister Elric as asked me to ask you to get dressed in one of your beautiful dresses and follow me so that I can escort you to him." He said, Riza was in shock for a few moments before running to her bedroom and got changed into a long blue velvet dress, she but on the necklace that Ed had bought her for their date at the party and put on some matching blue velvet shoes before following the driver to his car. She sat in the back and noticed a blindfold next to her with a note telling her to put it on. She but on the blind fold and so they where on the way to meet Ed.

It took a ten minute drive before they arrived to their destination, the driver opened the car door and helped Riza out of the car and guided her to where Ed was waiting.

Ed sat waiting for his date to arrive when he saw her being guided by the driver., he put his hand telling the man to stop before he handed him some money and dismissing him. He turned and looked at Riza before telling her that she could take of her blindfold. She took it of and gasped at what she saw. In front of her was a white table with candles on it next to a beautiful lake and there where torches placed around to lit up the area giving of a nice warm glow. She turned and looked at Ed who was wearing a full suit and tie set. He handed out his hand and walked her over to the table and helped her with her chair before sitting down and poured them both some wine.

"Ed you did all this?" She asked not believing that her boyfriend had planned all of this on his own. Ed smiled and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes I knew that you wanted to go on a date, but I wanted to make it special, so I asked Major Armstrong if he could help me sent this up and asked Mustang to arrange the driver to pick you up." He said handing her her wine. Riza blushed.

"Do you like it?" He asked her.

"Yes I do, I'm just a little surprised that all, I wasn't expecting all this." She said grabbing his hand. "Thank you, but one question. How did you know that I would like this?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well I heard you and sergeant Snow talking in the filing room yesterday, and heard you say that you would love to have a romantic picnic by the lake or candle lit dinner, so I combined the two." Ed said admitting that he had been eavesdropping on her conversation. Riza gave him a stern look before soften and giving him a kiss. They where interrupted when a woman in a waitresses uniform came over to them and put two plates on the table with fish, potatoes and vegetable on it. Riza looked at her plate before picking up her knife and fork to eat. They sat and ate whilst watching the fireflies dance across the water. When they had finished their plates where taken and a few moments later brought over a bowl of strawberries and chocolate, Ed picked up a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate before feeding it to Riza.

"This is just wonderful, I still can't believe that you arranged all this in one day." Riza said, Ed just kissed her before feeding her another chocolate covered strawberry. "I love you Riza." He said looking into her dark hazel eyes. "I love you too Ed. He stood up and moved away from the table where he sat down on the river bank with her with the touches keeping them both warm, whilst the waitress and another waiter came over and took the table back to the restaurant across the road that Armstrong had paid to have this specially set up for the two. They sat there for awhile before Ed escorted Riza back to her apartment. "I had a really good time tonight Ed thank you." She said giving him a kiss goodbye, he said goodnight to her before heading home.

A few weeks past since Ed and Riza's date and it was Ed's Eighteenth birthday. Roy had managed to get Madam Christmas to allow the party and was helping her get everything ready before the birthday boy arrived along with Havoc, Breada, Fuery and Falman. Winry and Al was also there and had cooked the party food whilst Roy and his team put up the decorations. Roy went over to the bar to pick up one of the decorations went Hughes and his family came in carrying a cake that Gracia had baked that day, followed by the band that Madam Christmas had bucked for the party.

"Wow haven't you guys been busy." Hughes said putting the cake on one of the tables. Roy grinned at his best friend. "Well it's not everyday when one of my subordinates turns eighteen Maes." Roy said climbing down the ladder, he checked his pocket watch.

"Five forty-five, they should be here soon." Roy said picking up the ladders and putting them in the back and went to help the band set up.

Mean while Ed and Riza walked down the street towards Madam Christmas' bar. "Where are we going?" Ed asked her holding her hand. "You'll see when we get there." Was all she said as she guided him to where his party was being held.

Winry stood near the window looking out for couple, when she saw them coming she gave everyone the signal and turned of the lights before hiding behind the bar.

Riza guided Ed into the bar and shut the door behind them. "Riza what are we doing here?" Ed asked looking around the dark room. Riza turned on the lights causing everyone to jump out of their hiding places. "Happy birthday Ed." They all shouted making Ed jump. He looked around the room and saw that everyone was there.

"Happy Birthday Brother." Al said handing Ed his present. "Thanks Al." Ed opened up and saw that inside was an alchemy book that Ed had been looking for. "Al where did you find this?" He asked looking at the book, Al smiled. "I found it when I went to the south to visit teacher." Al said, Ed but the book on the table that had been left for presents, when he noticed something odd about Al and Winry. He turned around and noticed that they where holding hands.

"Al are you and Winry?" Al nodded. "Yes we are Brother, when you went back to Central to after your visit I took Winry to the tree near are old house and asked her." He said looking at Winry. The band started up and everyone started dancing and eating the party food that Winry and Al had prepared, Ed and Riza went to the bar and bought themselves a drink, watching as his brother and Winry danced.

"I'm so happy for him, no one deserves to be happy more than Al does." Ed said drinking his beer. Riza smiled at him, after everything that the two brothers had been through things had finally come right for them both. They turned went they noticed someone walk through the door.

"Hello Edward, Happy Birthday." Hohenheim said walking up to the bar. "Sorry I'm late had a little trouble with the trains." He said sitting at the bar next to them, they all sat there drinking their drink when Roy signalled the band to stop playing and tapped his glass.

"First may I wish Edward a happy eighteenth birthday." Everyone raised their glasses and wished Ed a happy birthday. "It's hard to believe that it has been six years since he first joined the millatery and my team, though he has been a pain in my ass since that day." Everyone laughed at that comment. "He has always been a good soldier, subordinate and friend. He has been there and helped us all with are battles even though he had his own battles to fight and win." Roy pulls out a piece of paper. "This is why I am happy to say that thanks to your success on your mission a few weeks ago that both you and Hawkeye have both been promoted." Everyone cheered as Roy gave Ed his promotion papers. "Congratulations, from now on you will be Lieutenant Colonel Edward Elric and Captain Riza Hawkeye." Ed and Riza stared at the paper not believing there eyes. Everyone came over to concentrate them when Hohenheim went up to Ed and handed him his birthday present. Ed rip of the rapping paper and opened the box to find a photo album inside.

"I found it at Pinako's house and she said that it would be a good present." Ed didn't say anything in but the book down on the table and gave him a hug.

"Thanks dad." Ed said letting go of his farther. They all danced and drank, until it was time for the cake.

At the end of the party Ed escorted Riza back to her apartment, they got to her doorstep and Riza invited him in for some coffee and to give him his present. He ended up staying there spending his first night with her. It really had been a happy birthday.

**Hoped that you enjoyed. Please review. I am writing a third story and hope to put it up soon.**


End file.
